For The World To See
by legitliesel
Summary: Stepping into the world of reality tv can be terrifying, especially when you're stepping into the cast of total divas. How will the newest cast member fare facing love and loss while the entire world watches? *A continuation of Wrong Number with my OC Mags.*
1. Chapter 1

Just a few weeks after the big announcement that yet another member would be welcomed onto the cast of Total Divas filming for the hit reality show started. Mags was given a much different point of view then the rest of her fellow cast members as a way to boost the ratings a little WWE had requested that instead of focusing her on the drama between all of the girls that the show focus more on her relationship with WWE superstar Roman Reigns and best friendship with CM Punk. When Mags first told the news of her joining the cast he was less than pleased although after three days he was able to understand that for her it was mainly a way of getting a little more money into her bank account. Mags currently was on her way home from a lunch with the rest of the total divas that had been filled with lots of drama. Nattie and Summer got into some argument that Mags couldn't bother to remember because personally she found the entire thing immature. Which meant she spent most of her lunch sitting in the corner on her phone updating Twitter. To her surprise, Roman had actually made it home before which had been unusual since his workout was typically much longer than her lunches with the girls.

"I'm back!" Mags called out in a sing song voice.

"How was lunch?"

"You know, the usual, I wanted to stab myself in the eye with a fork. How was the workout?"

"It was good. Did a little less than usual. I wanted to get home early."

"Now what would possess you to do that?"

"I just felt like it."

"If you say so."

Roman seemed off. Never in the four years that he and Mags had been together had he ended a workout early to come home. Something was up, Mags knew it. She just couldn't pinpoint what it was. She knew that Dean and Seth would be in on it but they would never spill the beans. Despite the fact that she and Dean Ambrose had become almost as close as she and Phil had. Mags went by her normal day trying to figure out what sort of meal she was going to make with the ingredients in their nearly empty cupboards and fridge. There was enough pasta noodles to make pasta with some sauce but she would be needing to go shopping soon. It was never that she couldn't afford it, just that her schedule wouldn't give her the time to do it.

"Roman! If I were you I'd get my butt down here before your share of this pasta went missing!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Mags poured the pasta onto the last two clean plates they had left once again wishing she had the time to wash their dishes instead of filming reality tv and traveling the world but that was the price she payed when she took her job a WWE. Dinner went by with barely any conversation both Mags and Roman were too involved with eating their food to bother with talking. Roman still seemed off and Mags couldn't tell what was going on if her life depended on it. As she started to put their plates into the already stuffed dishwasher the silence that lasted through dinner was finally broken.

"Maggie, can I ask you something?"

"We've been together for four years Roman, at this point you can ask me anything."

"Turn around."

"Hold on, I have to try and make a mountain of plates in this sink."

"Come on Mags just turn around"

"Okay okay, what do you want that could possibly need my full att-"

Her own words got caught in her throat as she turned around to find Roman now in the middle of the kitchen, on one knee, with a ring that had a rather large diamond in his hand.

"Margret Paige Belle, Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: It's literally 12:01 as a write this which means it isn't my birthday anymore. :( Anyways I'm back! I was gone a lot longer than I expected to be and I'm very sorry for the wait rest assured, I spent this last month not doing shit. I've literally sat on my butt for four weeks and let idea come and go out of my head. I'm back now though and that's what matters. To anyone reading this who hasn't read the previous story that basically connects to this sequel I would highly suggest you get read that (seriously it doesn't take that long it's an all dialogue fic) and the come back and start this but I do know some people don't wanna do that so I'll try to make this as easy for people to read as possible. I don't know when I'll be uploading soon but I promise it will be soon so goodbye for now lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

"You said no?!"

Not once had Mags and Roman ever discussed the idea of marriage in the four years that they had been together and with already having divorced parents Mags already had a fear of commitment, so to her saying no to the surprise marriage proposal stunt wasn't that shocking. Nikki, who had become one of her only female friends since she got her job at WWE and had been the reason she had so many prior appearances on Total Divas before being officially put on the show was very shocked to hear on their lunch date before filming the latest episode of Friday Night Smackdown of what had transpired a few days earlier.

"Do you have any idea how much he probably spent on that ring?"

"We've never talked about marriage! Not once!"

"So? You say yes anyway! Why do you now choose to follow your brain instead of your gut?"

"Nikki, I've talked about the whole divorced parents thing to you."

"I know, I just want you to be happy. I feel I'm never gonna get that kind of a chance with John ever and if you have it then I want you to have it."

"So you're living vicariously through me?"

"Yes. If you're not ready though, I'll just have to wait to be your maid of honour..."

"Oh boy..."

"He's okay with it though? You saying no?"

"I mean, he seemed understanding. He knows how absolutely terrifying marriage is to me."

"I'm just saying, if I was him I'd be a little pissed at you."

* * *

After that what Nikki said was stuck in Mags head all day. What if he was mad? She knew marriage and kids were a big thing to him and she wasn't getting any older. She was already 32 years old and that felt like old to her. The shield was already having their match for the Smackdown episode and she couldn't just go out there and bug him so instead she was left wandering around the arena in Dallas with her thoughts. She was barely into filming her first season of total divas and she knew that this whole thing was going to boost the ratings big time. Maybe he wanted her to say yes for the show. In her mind it made sense. If she said yes then a whole season devoted to them getting married would spawn, which would mean that she would get a boost in her total divas pay check which overall would help her income that was much smaller compared to Roman's and most of the male WWE roaster. Before she could complete her theory however, she was interrupted by Phil known to most of the world as CM Punk grabbing her arm.

"Did you not hear me calling you from down the hall?"

"Shit... Look, I'm really sorry I'm kinda in my head at the moment."

Of course after knowing her for five years he never skipped a beat. He knew when something was off.

"Alright, what happened?"

"Roman proposed to me."

"And you're afraid I'm gonna be mad because you're not future Mrs Reigns?"

"I said no."

"So what's the problem then?"

"What if he's mad? You should've seen the diamond in the fucking ring it was huge! It probably cost him a ton of money just for me to say no all because my parents marriage ended horribly and I'm scared the same thing is gonna happen."

"Maggie, you're not your parents. Clearly you don't remember that you aren't even technically their kid."

"I guess you're right..."

"Just talk to him. For my sake. I don't wanna have to hear about this for another 6 weeks because you're chicken."

I'm not chicken."

With a smirk on his face he only had to say two words that because of how stubborn Mags was would make her do anything.

"Prove it."

"One day, mark my words Phil, I'm going to slap that smirk off your face."

"Not today. Now go do your lovey dovey shit with Roman."

* * *

By the time Mags was done talking to Phil all three of the shield members were in their regular attire once again, standing outside the showers talking. Mags tried being quiet, mostly because she loved the reaction she got out of Dean every time she scared him but tonight Seth would be the one to spot her before she could sneak up on them.

"Maggie! What's up?"

"Um... Can I borrow him?"

Everyone knew exactly who she was talking about and why. Anything Roman knew his fellow shield brethren knew also. Which meant that they were probably not only aware that he was going to propose to her but that she also said no. Both Seth and Dean had nicely left roman and Mags alone in under 60 seconds which had become a talent of theirs since Mags and Roman had started dating.

"You wanna borrow me?"

"I just need to talk to you about the whole... You know, marriage proposal thing."

"What about it?"

"Are you mad? Because that ring looked expensive and I was talking to Nikki and she got me thinking that you might be mad because of how much it probably cost and I know you were probably trying to help me out with the show but I feel really shitty because I know marriage means a lot to you and-"

Mags was cut off by a surprisingly gentle kiss from Roman. She knew right in the moment that she was worrying about nothing except a few words from Nikki and she was just over thinking the entire thing. They stood there for a good minute in Mags mind it was a minute and a half. All that mattered in the moment however, wasn't how long they stood around being "that couple" but instead that she had Roman. Who loved her and adored her and clearly wasn't mad at her.

"Maggie, why the hell would you think I was mad? I love you and the baggage that you come with. I probably should've talked to you a bit I know. You're not ready and that's fine. I'll wait. I'm probably gonna love you more if you make me wait longer anyway."

"That was a really nice way to tell me to shut up."

"Your welcome."

"You should do that more often."

"Maybe I will."

And with a wink he was able to sneak a quick peck on the lips that made her squeak. Even after four years he still surprised her.

* * *

Can I ship my own character? Because I so do. With multiple people. Anyway, problem solved yay! As much as I wanted a wedding to be the main plot of this story I have some other, in my opinion much better ideas up my sleeve. The last thing I need is to be predictable. I did hear a song by Halestorm today that made me come up with 1001 ideas of where this story could go and I'm very excited! This is going to be so much fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter at least and I can't wait for your reactions for the future chapters. So for now lovely reader, I'm gonna let you stew with possibilities ;)


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like once in a lifetime that Mags got a day off and when she did as much as she wanted t sleep in as late as she possibly could there were a plethora of jobs that needed doing including going through some boxes that had been sent from Iowa to Florida by her family. Living with Roman meant having much more space than she had in her closet called an apartment in Chicago and although that had an advantage to it she now had to deal with unpacking instead of sleeping. Thankfully she had recruited Roman to help her with all of her things.

"This giant box literally has a giant stuffed lion in it." Roman said holding up the rather large plush toy.

"Mr. Snuggles!"

Mags snatched the lion out of his hands quicker than she would if he was eating her favourite chips and dip before hugging the toy like a small child.

"Mr. Snuggles the lion?"

"Excuse you, I've had Mr. Snuggles since I was 2 years old. He's very special to me."

"That's an old ass lion."

"And you should respect Mr. Snuggles because of that."

With an eye roll from Roman Mr Snuggles was set comfortably on Mags lap while they continued to unpack what felt like an endless amount of boxes. Most of them Mags recognized from when she had moved out for the first time to Chicago. Things she loved were in them but like Mr. Snuggles there just wasn't space for them and they had to be left in Iowa where they were. Eventually they got down to the last few boxes with both Roman and Mags tackling 3 each. One of them looked much older than the others it was muddy and practically falling apart. It was likely that her mother ran out of boxes and just took something from their garage but upon being opened there was only a small wooden box inside. It was beautiful, made of dark oak with a small piece of twine wrapping around a knob keeping it shut. Carefully she unwrapped the twine from the knob and opened it to see the contents inside. There were photos of people she'd never seen before, trinkets, just odd little things. What stuck out to her was a light blue envelope addressed to her. She started to wonder if the box was some kind of time capsule to her future self she made when she was younger that had been long forgotten.

"Hey Roman, come see this."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I don't remember ever seeing it, this was in it though." Passing the envelope over to Roman he analyzed it tracing his fingertips along the paper.

"It looks old."

"Everything in this box looks old."

"Are you gonna open it?"

"What?"

"The letter."

"Should I? Never mind, stupid question."

Instead of taking her usual rip and tear option Mags carefully opened the envelope and pulling out a small piece of paper inside. At first sight she could clearly tell it was a letter. Even the letter itself just like everything in the small wooden box looked old.

_Dear Maggie,_

_I love you so much and I'm sorry I can't be there to see you grow up. Since I can't be, I've it some of my favourite memories in this box. Right now this is just what makes sense. I wish you all the luck in the world and hope you cease every moment in your life. In this box is also my contact information if you'd ever like to meet. I'll keep this short because if you're anything like your father and I you don't care very much for letters like these._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"No way that's impossible."

"What's it say?"

"It's from my mom."

"Why would your mom leave you a box with a letter?"

"No, my birthmother. I was told she wanted nothing to do with me though. This doesn't make sense."

"So... All this stuff is your birthmother's?"

"Yeah. And her contact information. If it's even still the same, 32 years have passed after all."

"What do we do with this then?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

So I've kinda shifted the angle of this story because personally I feel having a romance focused story is kind of well... Typical. Don't get me wrong, I love a good romance fic as much as the next horny teenage fangirl I just don't want my story to be like that. I feel like it would be kinda boring. I'm still gonna include Mags/Punk and Mags/Roman stuff. I just wanna do it with a little plot going on also. There's still a lot I wanna do with Mags and Punkers relationship so there's that. Now, I have to get up at 6am to go help out at a tree sale. So... Supercalafragalisticexpialadoshus


	4. Chapter 4

"So how long are you gonna be gone for?"

Tour season finally hit WWE once again which meant not only would there be the usual dates for RAW's Smackdown's and pay per views but also the tour that would be going around Europe for the house shows and of course for the period of time both of those tours would be taking place Mags and Roman would be in separate countries.

"The authority said three months at most. It's looking more like two though."

The Shield had become a bigger hit in the European countries than in North America so of course it was best for business to put Dean, Seth and Roman there. Not that what was best for business made Mags feel any better.

"And you're sure this is what they wanna do? I mean, you guys are huge here. They're gonna miss out on some great plots."

"Mags, there isn't anything I can do. It's the authority you know that."

"I know. I just don't wanna not see you for three months."

"I'll call, I'll text, and we can even Skype if it makes you feel better Babe."

"Fine. I'm not gonna be a happy camper waking up alone though."

Before they had any more time for conversation the door bell went off. They both knew it was only Dean and Seth there to pick Roman up and go to the airport. They both had bags with them that probably weighed more than Mags did.

"Don't worry Maggie, we'll take care of him." Seth said as he put on of his arms around her.

"Yeah, we'll get him real drunk for you." Dean chimed in with his usual smirk on his face.

She couldn't help the eye roll she gave them. They were like small children, she pitied whoever was going to have to deal with them.

"You set?" Dean asked Roman who was picking up all his bags.

"Yup. Come here." He somehow had enough strength to hold all his bags and envelop Mags in a hug.

"Okay, go. Before I turn into one of those crying girlfriends." She said giving all of them a slight nudge out the door.

"I'll be back before you know it! I Love you!"

"I love you too! Have a safe flight!"

And just like that they were gone.

* * *

With Roman gone things were very quiet. Thankfully Natalya and Mags lived close by so after a few hours of Roman being gone she was able to schedule an impromptu meeting at the gym with her. Natalya had been one of the few divas in the company that Mags somehow managed to get along with. Despite the bad reputation she had when they first met.

"So how's TJ?" Nattie asked as they walked on the treadmills

"Good. How's Roman?"

"On a plane."

"Oh right, I forgot he was leaving today."

"Yeah, it sucks. I'll survive."

"TJ and I have been on separate tours before. It'll be hard at first and before you know it he'll be home!"

"Well I appreciate the optimism. At least I have time to try and track down my family while I'm on tour."

"How's that going anyway?"

"Well most of the contact information that was there is useless. All the phone numbers lead to pizza joints and stuff like that and the emails just get returned to me because the addresses have been deleted. Not that I expected anything any different. It has been 32 years after all"

"Have you found anything that could like to where they are from the momentous in the box?"

"Only one thing. There's this photograph of these two people standing outside a house. In the corner of the photo you can see a street address to the house."

"Have you tried googling it at all?"

"I haven't got the chance. I found the box of stuff, found the photo three days ago, and then Roman had two days notice to pack up for three months in Europe."

"And what does Phil think of all this?"

Mags response or lack thereof made Nattie put the pieces of that puzzle together in her head rather quickly. After letting out a gasp she said

"Oh my god, you haven't told him! Mags why?"

Everyone in WWE knew that the two of them were as close as could be. Keeping information like this from each other was not how they worked.

"Because I know what he's gonna say Nattie. 'Mags they gave you up you don't need to find them they suck!'"

"I'm pretty sure he sounds manlier than that." Nattie said laughing at Mags awful impression of her best friend.

"This isn't about him. I'm not gonna keep it from him forever but, this is important to me. I know it isn't his cup of tea so he doesn't need to be involved. Just not right now at least."

"You know this is gonna bite you in the butt, right?"

"It'll be fine."

"If you say so Maggie."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter is here! Hooray! I'm starting to get really excited for this story I'm just loving the direction it's going to go in. I don't have much to say for this chapter but I promise another one will be up asap.


	5. Hiatus

It's so early into this story it honestly pains me to call a hiatus on my writing already but, my life has become insanely hectic as it always does in the summer and for some reason unlike with my last story this one just feels like work, a chore to write another chapter for this story. I'm not sure if I'll continue with it or just rewrite the ending for the original story that this is sequel came from but I know that right now I just can't write. At least not this kind of story. It just feels more like work than anything. I send out my apologies to the lovely and loyal people who have read this story and I hope that I'll be able to continue it in the future. If not, then it's been a fun ride and I love you all so so so much for reading and reviewing my work the way you have. Until then, I have to go get my shit together life wise and mental health wise :)


End file.
